


Alien Puppy

by BeaMoraes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a overprotective older sister, Danvers Sisters, Fluff, Food monster Kara, Gen, Kara is a drooling Saint Bernard, Kara is always hungry, Kara is so cute, Non-Sexual Age Play, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaMoraes/pseuds/BeaMoraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all responsibilities Kara always faced in her life, from being nobility on Krypton to being a hero on Earth, she found a way to relive the childhood she never really had and she can count on her sister for that.<br/>I promise that this will be pure fluffiness and totally worth reading if you like alien puppies :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleHarleyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHarleyQuinn/gifts).



> Hi guys :)  
> I live in Rio and this chapter was inspired by my own experience on the equestrian event, less the part of meeting the horse. There was a little girl seated behind me and my friend Erika (who I dedicated this chapter for) so she said that I should write something like that, as I was already willing to write some ageplay I accepted the challenge. This was kind of inspired by Frozenfever9712 writing style on Little one.

"Sissy, sissy, I's so esided!" Kara squealed happily on Alex's lap. They were watching cartoons on their hotel room.

"I know babygirl... But you have to behave when I take you to see the horses tomorrow. This animals are sensible and if you scare them, somebody can get hurt." Alex tried to calm the girl down. The airplane ride got the younger Danvers full of energy, so much that she was hopping on her sister.

"Otay. I no scawe the horses. I be nice." The girl stopped bouncing and slid to the ground to play with some sport themed toys that her sister bought for their trip.

Alex took her sister to the Olympic Games and the blonde was extremely excited to see the horses on the equestrian event. Both Big Kara and Little Kara loved animals so it was her favorite sport.

The brunette was happy that her sister could take a break from work to travel with her and even happier for the opportunity to spend more time with Little Kara. Back in National City, with her "super duties" and "cat duties", the hero had little to no opportunities of entering her little headspace and Alex found quite adorable when she was like this, she really loved to take care of her.

Alex also knew how much spending time on this headspace was important for Kara. The girl always felt the pressure of being a member of the mighty House of El. On Krypton, it was because she was the daughter of Alura, her mother's position bringing her responsibilities since she was a little girl. On Earth, the responsibilities came with her powers either if she was using them or not. When the kryptonian was being Little Kara all this weight fell from her shoulders and she was just sissy's babygirl.

Another thing that helped Kara relax in her little headspace was that Alex carried a low grade kryptonite emitter, not enough to hurt the alien but just the necessary amount to dull her powers and make her more vulnerable so the girl didn't had to worry about breaking things or seeing and hearing too much. The agent knew that on this trip she would need it more than ever because the amount of solar rays that penetrated the atmosphere on Rio was insane, they were intense enough to send Kara's powers in overdrive and the blonde would be extremely uncomfortable if it happened.

"Baby, it's bedtime for you. You don't want to be grumpy and sleepy by the time we get to see the horses, do you?" Alex said crouching in front of Kara who was still playing on the ground.

"I no seepy, Lexie! I wanna play!" Kara protested.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alex got some milk, she had previously bought, from the minibar and warmed it up. Warm milk was her secret weapon to make Kara sleep because the kryptonian never rejected any kind of food. "Brought you some milk, little one, I know you love it."

Kara accepted the sippy cup and drank the contents eagerly. By the time she was finishing, her eyes were dropping closed against her own will.

"How about bed now, babygirl?" Alex asked tenderly while brushing a few loosen strands of hair out of the girl's face.

Kara just raised her arms waiting for Alex to pick her up as a response.

"Come on, Kara! You know you're still bigger than me and you weight a ton." Alex complained while the kryptonian just stared at her with doggy eyes until the agent gave up and swept the girl up. "Ok! I got you baby, let's sleep."

Alex laid with Kara in bed and started singing a lullaby in kryptonese while she played with the girl's hair. The alien was almost drifting off to sleep when suddenly interrupted her older sister. "Lexie, you fogettin somefin..."

"I am, am I not, baby?" Kara just nodded tiredly, trying not to sleep while Alex was getting her favorite plush toy, the one she couldn't sleep without. "Here, your binky and this silly dog."

"Kypto!" Kara hugged the white dog with all her mighty and started sucking the pacifier that Alex brought her. She mumbled around her binky while sleep overcame her. "Lobe you, sissy."

"Love you too, little bear." Alex replied knowing that her sister was already asleep when the girl spit out the pacifier and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The agent took some time to contemplate the cuteness of her sister sleeping form. Kara was normally innocent but when she was like this, things just got to another level. Alex could not measure the size of her love for the kryptonian, she would do anything to make her sister feel happy and safe.

The older Danvers made sure everything was ready for the next day and then went to sleep herself. She was going to meet Lucy backstage after the event, the major was in Brazil commanding a squad of special security but managed to take some time to use her credentials to do a favor for the Danvers sisters. The petit woman was one of the few people who knew about Little Kara and cared for her a great deal, so when Alex told her about Kara's love for the horses she made a few calls and managed to get them an exclusive opportunity to meet the animals that competed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke up early and called room service for their breakfast, cereal for her and pancakes with strawberries for Kara. The agent preferred to eat on the bedroom because Little Kara was really shy in public. The kryptonian didn't felt good about being in her little headspace in front of unknown people but still didn't want to get back to her big self, so, for the sake of the girl, the older Danvers just ordered their food.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Alex woke Kara up by placing several kisses on her belly until the girl started giggling at the ticklish sensation.

"Seepyhead you!" The kryptonian opened her eyes lazily and cracked the sweetest smile at her sister.

"I'm not, you're the one who has slept till now, our breakfast has already arrived." The agent reasoned.

"Food!" Kara got super excited Alex had to practically tackle her before she ran madly trying to find the aliment.

"You're really crazy for food, aren't you? Slow down, little one, I know you're a really messy eater, so let me take some precautions first, okay? Unless you want to need a bath before we go." Alex teased knowing the girl wouldn't want that.

"No baf." The alien suddenly calmed down and waited for her sister to do her thing.

Alex took Kara to the small table in the room and put some napkins on the collar of her oversized t-shirt. "Now you're free to attack your pancakes, food monster."

A few minutes later Kara was finished with her food but the food definitely was not finished with her, the girl's face and hands were covered in syrup, strawberry juice and drool. Alex was always really amused by the amount of saliva the alien could produce, she wondered if that was a kryptonian thing or a Little Kara thing, maybe the blonde had all of this in her but when she was her little self she decided to not hold that back. That was some of the many questions the agent wanted to ask Big Kara but never had the opportunity.

"Oh Rao! You would make a drooling Saint Bernard envious. Let's get you cleaned, little bear." Alex led the blonde to the bathroom and washed her face and hands the best she could.

"Sissy, we gotta see da horses now?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yes, we're going, little one. We just need to get you dressed and then we're ready to go." Alex said picking some clothes for the girl.

After some minutes and a bit of cursing later Kara was all ready. The agent's heart almost melted while she was finishing the kryptonian's ponytail, the sight of her babygirl in a blue oversized unicorn tank top, jeans and pink Converse® was just adorable.

"Lexie, you said no cuwsin" Kara pointed.

"I know, baby... I'm sorry, it just slipped. I'll give you a dollar later, okay?" Alex said knowing well how much money she already lost for Little Kara's curse jar. "Let's go now, you don't want to be late, do you?"

The agent grabbed their things, that consisted of her purse and a backpack full of cookies for the alien, and the sisters headed down to wait for a taxi. It didn't took too long for them to arrive at the Olympic complex and as they arrived early, the line was minimal so they didn't spent a lot of time to get through security.

Alex grabbed a pick nick towel from Kara's backpack and placed in front of what she considered a nice place from the circuit, it had some obstacles so the blonde would be extremely happy to see the horses jumping and it was not so crowded, actually it was fairly desert so the girl would feel comfortable. Then she proceeded to apply sunscreen on the kryptonian's face and in herself, the sun was really strong for that hour in the morning. 

The equestrian event passed without major occurrences: Kara ate two boxes of cookies and managed to get so much drool on herself that it looked like someone had spilled water on her, gladly Alex had brought the alien's Frozen themed hand towel and got her dry enough without having to change her tank top. Every time a horse passed in front of them Kara would squeal happily and clap even if she was eating, what caused the death of several cookies. The agent managed to get about three bottles of water into the girl doing less damage than Kara's saliva and drank four and a half herself, she didn't want any of them getting dehydrated under that intense heat. 

It was around noon when the event was finished and after a little trip to the bathroom after all the water, Alex led Kara by the hand to the area where they kept the horses and called Lucy when they were near. "Hey, Luce! We're almost there."

"Awesome, I'm here with a Brazilian friend of mine who is responsible for taking care of the horses, she'll explain us some things and then she'll give us some privacy, I know that Kar is not comfortable around new people." Lucy replied happily.

"You're the best! Kara will be so happy. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Alex couldn't be more grateful for what Lucy was doing for her sister, they didn't get along well when the major arrived at the DEO, but after sometime they became good friends and since she discovered about Little Kara the petit woman became the best friend of the sisters.

"Everything for this adult sized puppy. Give your little one a hug for me, bye." Lucy was really attached to Little Kara, she always loved kids but they were too difficult to take care of, a problem that this big one didn't have, so she helped Alex with her sister every time she was available. Sometimes the agent had a mission while the girl was in her little headspace so she called Lucy to babysit the kryptonian, the both of them really enjoyed this time together, they would watch movies, play and eat candy that was Kara's favorite part.

Arriving at the facility, the Danvers Sisters were greeted by Lucy and her friend, Maria.

"Boa tarde. Bem-vindas ao Centro de Equitação (Good afternoon. Welcome to the Equitation Center). This place is where the horses come back to after the competition." Maria said happily, mixing Portuguese and English.

"Hi!" The sisters replied together.

"I'll explain you some basic rules about the horses and then I'll let Lucy tell you more about the animals. She's a wonderful jockey, I've seen her on the cavalry before and I'm pretty sure you'll be in wonderful hands." Maria smiled at the major while going to the designated paddock.

"Oh, the good old times." Lucy laughed.

"This is Peter Parker from Holland, he's an Irish Sport Horse and 14 years old. He will be the one that you're going to meet today." Maria said caressing the horse's mane. "Okay, the most important thing is that you have to remember is that horses have a blind spot in front of them and behind so they are startled easily. Loud, sudden noises and fast movements can scare it, so you have to be careful. I'll let Lucy give you further information, have a nice visit. Obrigada por vir (Thank you for coming).

"How's my ladybug? Did you miss me?" Lucy asked Kara tickling her belly once Maria was gone. "Where is Aunt's Lucy kiss?"

"Missed you, Aunt Luce." Kara managed between giggles and placed a sloppy kiss on Lucy's cheek.

"Do you want to know more about the horses?" Lucy asked smiling at the cuteness of the blonde when she nodded vigorously. "Did you liked Peter Parker, little bear?

"I lobe all da horses, but this more cause's like Spidew Man." Kara squealed jumping happily.

"Kara, what did I said about behaving?" Alex glared at the younger girl. "Sorry, this alien puppy became obsessed with Spiderman a couple of months ago and I just can't believe someone named the poor animal after him." She said to Lucy.

"Oh, come on! Spiderman is pretty cool isn't he, ladybug? The major teased.

"Soooo cool!" Kara jumped again, effectively startling the horse that made a loud noise and took some steps back scaring the hell out of the alien who started crying.

"I warned you..." Alex said picking Kara up and comforting her softly. "It's okay, little bear. He just got scared and scared you. Everything is alright..." The agent tried but the girl just buried her face in the crook of her big sister's neck and sobbed.

"Alex, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have teased her, I know how she acts when she's too excited... I'm really sorry." Lucy was feeling guilty for causing the situation.

"It's okay Lucy, you don't have to feel sorry. It's nothing that can't be handled by sissy holding her, you know how much she liked to be carried this way. She'll calm in a bit, just keep talking." Alex assured the major. It was a fair point, Kara really liked when her sister picked her up with her legs dangling from the hold, the alien's arms surrounding the agent's neck and a very blonde head resting on the brunette's shoulder facing Alex's back.

"Okay...Horses are very social animals. They live in groups called herds and are herbivores. This animals can sleep both lying down or standing up and have a lifespan of around 25 years. Alex, I can't do this, the poor girl is still crying." Lucy said as she went behind Alex to caress Kara's face and wipe some tears from it. "It's okay, babygirl. He was just scared. He's a cutie just like you, want to see something?" Lucy soothed causing Kara to lift her face from Alex's neck.

Once Lucy made Kara give her full attention, she started caressing the horses mane to show the girl the animal was inoffensive and it made Peter Parker nicker happily. The blonde sniffled and cracked a smile, Alex adjusting herself so the girl had access to the horse. When the alien was calm enough, the major guided her hand to caress the animal's head and Kara giggled at the soft sensation on her fingers. After some time the kryptonian and Peter became best friends, so Lucy suggested they fed the horse some snacks. The major gave Kara a carrot, Peter's favorite food, told her to wait and went to pick some hay.

Alex was really glad that Kara was happy and quiet. For a few minutes she thought the whole horse event thing went downhill but Lucy managed to get the blonde back to the right mood. The kryptonian was starting to get a little too heavy but she didn't wanted the girl to throw a fit at that moment, she was enjoying the peace so she just bounced her up a bit and waited for the major to arrive.

"Hey, Alex, are you sure you're feeding your alien enough?" The brunette heard from behind.

"Yeah! Why?" The agent replied curiously.

"So you might want to see that..." Lucy took a photo and showed Alex who was completely shocked by the fact that Kara had put half of the carrot inside her mouth and was drooling profusely on it.

"Oh my god! That's why she was so quiet... Kara Zor-El Danvers stop it right now! That's disgusting, that's the horse's food not yours." Alex was furious as she put the girl on the ground.

Kara simply spit the vegetable and handed it to Alex with the most innocent eyes and went back to caressing Peter as if nothing had happened.

Lucy laughed maniacally at the scene in front of her. Alex was dumbfounded by the whole situation and couldn't help but join the major in laughter after some minutes. The alien puppy was really unbelievable sometimes and it was so funny to watch when it happened.

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Asked Alex pointing to the drooled carrot.

"The horse won't mind some saliva and bite marks..." Lucy stated. "Hey, Kara, don't you want to feed Peter?"

The alien took the vegetable and some hay and fed the horse with it, the animal nickering at the treat. Kara was so happy to have meet the animal, she really loved it.

Alex and Lucy shared some small talk until they decided that it was time to go. "Kara, sweetie, say goodbye to Peter. It's getting late, we have to go."

Kara hugged the animal's neck and placed a goodbye kiss on it's head. "Bye bye, Peter. Lobe you."

"Adorable... And gross, but adorable anyway. You must be glad kryptonians don't have problems with germs." Lucy joked. "See you, hope we can have more Olympic adventures." The major hugged Alex goodbye.

"Bye, Luce. Thank you so much, hope we didn't give you much trouble. See you." Alex said holding Kara's hand.

"The Danvers sisters are never trouble for me." Lucy said with a smile. "Where's my goodbye kiss, ladybug?"

Kara run to her and enveloped the major in a bear hug placing a wet kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Aunt Luce. Lobe you."

"Give Maria our goodbyes." Alex said as Kara ran back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Danvers sisters arrived at the hotel after the sunset. They had a lot of fun together. Alex even allowed Kara to have ice cream before the taxi ride, just to be covered in vanilla cream and saliva after her sister got distracted by the cute mascot of the Olympics, Vinícius, dancing on stage of the Olympic park. The kryptonian became obsessed with it so the brunette bought her a giant plush figure of the yellow cat-like animal.

Kara was so exhausted when they arrived, she didn't even protest about bath time. Actually, the alien almost fell asleep on the bathtub letting all the job for Alex to do. Once the girl was dried and dressed, Alex put her to bed.

"Did you enjoyed yourself today, little one?" Alex said while caressing the blonde locks of her sister's hair.

Kara just nodded, too tired to elaborate a response. She just enjoyed het sister embrace for a few minutes. "Sissy, I's hungry."

"Of course you are, ladybug, I'll bring your milk." Alex said going to fetch the sippy cup.

After Kara was finished, the agent brought her Krypto, her new toy, Vinícius, and her pacifier.

The blonde was almost dozing off when she spit her binky and placed a sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek. "Lobe you, sissy."

"I know you do, you love everyone, little bear." Alex retrieved the alien's pacifier just for it to be spit again.

"Lobe you more. More dan Peter, Spidew man, Kypto, Bincius 'n even Luce." Kara smiled. "Lobe you more dan food."

That was the greatest declaration she could receive from Little Kara and it brought tears to Alex's eyes. "Love you too, babygirl. From infinite to beyond." She placed a kiss on the kryptonian's forehead, the sound of Kara giggling making her heart warm. She retrieved the blonde's binky again, this time it stayed on it's place.

Alex had no words to describe how much she loved her alien puppy and each day that passed the love only grew. She didn't mind taking care of her, actually it was a pleasure. Every facet of Kara awaked a protectiveness beyond reason in her being. No matter what headspace Kara was in, the agent would always be her big sister and the kryptonian would always be her babygirl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> If you guys want me to continue this please send me prompts, I really want to do more chapters but I just want to write what you guys want to read.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
